


See a Penny

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Beatrisia Catardi [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-15
Updated: 2011-09-15
Packaged: 2017-10-24 05:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See a penny, pick it up, all the day you'll have good luck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See a Penny

Ruby-the-girl plays free association a lot. She's got nothing better to do, after all. Ruby-the-demon mostly ignores her. But when Ruby spots a penny and the girl chants that old rhyme (not old enough for the demon to know it), the demon shrugs and leans down to pick up the penny. She plans to bean Sam in the head with it next time she sees him (give a penny to a friend and your luck will never end), but she forgets.


End file.
